


Moon and Tide

by C3P0h



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Little Mermaid AU, jade is a mermaid, rose is a seawitch, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3P0h/pseuds/C3P0h
Summary: Fic for a prompt that I started and never finished. Thought I might as well post it anyway.





	Moon and Tide

Rose moves forward. Stops. Jade’s breath comes out in shallow currents. Her arms float uselessly at her sides. Her whole body itches, and she wants to fidget, look away, something. But she is trapped in Rose’s eyes, the color of dawn above the waves.

 

Those eyes flick between Jade’s own. Rose lifts a hand, but stops just before she reaches the ink black mess of her hair. Fingers that were once outstretched and wanting now curl in on themselves. The seawitch floats before her, carefully still, as though she’s afraid a wrong move could frighten Jade away, back to the surface. As though Rose herself could shatter.

 

Jade closes the distance. 

 

Her eyes are jammed close as she presses her lips to Rose’s. Her aim’s a little off and she lands mostly on her bottom lip, but she knows to at least pucker and try not to press too hard into her teeth. Her first thought is that Rose’s lips are impossibly soft. Her second is that her own are hard-edged and chapped from the sun.

 

Her third is that Rose isn’t moving.

 

One eye peaks open. Dawn eyes are staring back at her, wide and stunned. Jade feels panic building in her chest. She starts to pull back. But then a shy hand curls around her wrist, stilling her. Rose’ eyes flutter shut and she pushes her lips against Jade’s. Her other hand finds the nape of her neck, the contact feathering against her skin, tangling in her hair.

 

Jade closes her eyes again and kisses back. They are hesitant as they move together, testing each other. The grip on Jade’s wrist tightens, anchoring them together, Rose’s thumb steady against her frantic pulse. Jade lifts her free hand to move to the smooth skin of Rose’s back.

 

Jade feels Rose shiver when she touches her spine. The sensation catches her off guard, and she breaks the kiss. A delighted giggle bubbles out of her as she opens her eyes.

 

Rose is close, so impossibly, wonderfully close. Her lips are already beginning to swell, hanging open ever so slightly like an unanswered question. Her pale hair drifts in a halo around her flushed face, and Jade isn’t sure if she’s ever seen something so beautiful before. It’s her turn to wait in stunned silence. Her smile is still curling her mouth when Rose responds with a devilish smirk of her own and rushes forward again.

 

This time when they meet there is no hesitance – not when there is so much joy to be had in wanting and being wanted. Rose pulls Jade’s hand to her waist and a thrill rushes through Jade at feeling the seawitch shiver at the touch again. Rose’s hand has tightened in her midnight hair, and she moves her mouth to start trailing along Jade’s jaw. Jade melts into the touch, tilting her head to give Rose better access to her skin. Teasing little kisses make their way along her jawline and start moving down. Fingers curl into Rose’s back when she finds the pulse at Jade’s neck. Jade can’t help the gasp that escapes her when she feels Rose suck at the tender skin there. Rose smiles into her neck. 

 

Her many legs are curling around Jade, pulling her close, searching, discovering. They roam the slick plating of her scales, their suckers tasting every inch. But when they climb higher to find scales giving way to flesh, Jade feels them turn, flipping to caress her with their soft, smooth back instead of the inquisitive suckers.

 

A realization finds her through the fog of her pleasure: Rose is afraid of marking her, of leaving angry red ringlets along her skin.

 

But Jade wants to be marked.


End file.
